


Swords and Shields and Falling

by sparklinghallow



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklinghallow/pseuds/sparklinghallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen catches Lavellan reading Swords and Shields, cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords and Shields and Falling

Ever since the Swords and Shields incident, Isilmë had become quite curious about the book series. She had noticed Cassandra reading her newest volume whenever she thought no one was watching. Cassandra was practically dead to the world while reading it, though she would claim otherwise. So the Inquisitor borrowed the first book from the Seeker.

 

Isilmë read the book in her rare free time at Skyhold. Her favourite place to read was on the retaining wall in Skyhold's courtyard. It had trees, plenty of warm sunlight, and from here she could see most of the comings and goings of Skyhold. The sounds of Cassandra's sword hitting a practice dummy, Bull and Krem sparring (and swearing), Sera cursing at Maker know what, the healer's at work in the tents below, the wind blowing through the trees and random conversations from various people. She found all of it helped her to relax, which was something she desperately needed.

 

Isilmë sat in her usual spot, reading the first book of Sword and Shields. She was surprised at how much she actually enjoyed reading it. The book was a nice change from those heady history books she usually read. This afternoon she was solely focused on her reading, not paying attention to anything around her.

 

The Commander was making his way across the grounds to the main castle when he saw the Inquisitor sitting on the wall, reading. He couldn't think of a time since he first met her where she looked so relaxed.

 

_Maker's breath, she's beautiful._

Without even realizing, Cullen had walked over to where Lavellan was sitting. She was too engrossed in her book to notice him. Cullen rubbed the back of his head.

 

"Um...Good book?"

 

"Huh?...Wha-" startled, Lavellan jumped, dropping the book over the wall. The Commander moved quickly and grabbed her before she too followed the book over the wall. Trembling, he pulled the Inquisitor into his chest.

 

"Are...are you alright?"

 

Isilmë looked up at him, cheeks red with embarrassment. Cullen smiled down at her, causing her to go even redder.

 

"Ah...yes. The...thank you...for catching me. If you hadn't..." she trailed off, looking away.

 

"If I hadn't startled you in the first place, I wouldn't have had to catch you." he replied softly. He brushed a stray strand of black hair behind her ear. 

 

  
_Maker's breath, what am I doing?_ He promptly brought his arm to his side.

 

Isilmë looked up at him with a soft look in her big eyes. "It's not your fault Cullen. If I hadn't been too engrossed in the...book...Oh! The book. Cassandra is going to kill me if it got damaged!" The Inquisitor pushed away from the Commander and ran off towards the stairs to fetch the book from behind the healer's tents.

 

  
_Oh, I hope the book didn't hit anyone._ Lavellan chewed her bottom lip as she ran, clearly worried.

 

Cullen was left standing there, blinking at how fast she ran off. He rubbed the back of his head and started towards the castle.


End file.
